


【亮内】【安倍祥明x织田武长】拂晓之月

by monicalouge



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicalouge/pseuds/monicalouge
Summary: 锦户亮x内博贵  角色衍生同人安倍祥明x织田武长分别出自《欢迎来到万事占卜阴阳屋》和《完美小姐进化论》背景不变，有肉。





	1. 第一章

织田武长站在和室外的走廊上，直到管家恭敬的为他整理好和服的振袖，并告诉他人已经到齐的时候，武长才微微点了点头，略微深呼吸一口，弯腰拉开了纸推门。  
「早安，在下织田，是这堂花道课的授业老师。」说罢对教室内的学生弯下腰行礼。  
「请多多指教。」待他抬起头的时候，也只是略微扫过众人，摆弄着身前的材料继续说道，  
「这节课需要用到的材料有鸢尾，百合和雏菊。」  
和室外，管家站在织田老爷的一侧，小声向他汇报着少爷今天一天的行程计划。

直到目送最后一位学生离开教室，武长才稍微放松了一下早已僵硬的身体，正准备站起来收拾剩余材料的时候，从门外传来父亲的声音。  
「今天表现的不错，没想到才开始一个月不到，你的插花技艺就已经在授课过程中得到这么大的提升。」  
「不敢，我还需要父亲的多多指点。」武长下意识的低下了头。  
「恩，虚心求教是没错的。明天的课程暂时放缓一天，我准备带你出席几位老友的赏花会，届时多结交几位家世相当的公子，无论对你今后的铺路还是我们织田家的发展总是有益的。」  
「是。」武长继续低着头。  
「也省的你天天和大学那些不入流的朋友混在一起。」织田老爷从鼻子里轻蔑的哼了一声，虽然很小声，还是被武长听见了。  
「是。」武长的头压得更低了。

第二天换上一身崭新的和服跟随父亲出了门，车停在了一个幽深的庭院门口，父亲低声和自己告诫道，「这是安倍家的府邸，祖上便是安倍晴明，据说现在还在为天皇做阴阳师。安倍老爷年事已高，不过地位不容小觑，只听说有一个孙儿，具体怎么样倒是不太清楚。你一切谨慎便是。」  
「是，父亲。」  
脸上依旧一片漠然的表情，从下车开始就跟随在父亲身后，只是偶尔弯下腰和每一位前辈鞠躬问好，一路走到庭院听着父亲和安倍老爷的交谈，心思却飘忽不定。突然又想苦笑一声，现在的自己，这样生活下去又有什么意义。  
「武长？」父亲在身旁微微咳嗽一声，试图拉回他的注意力。  
「是。」武长连忙低下头。  
倒是一旁的安倍老爷笑了，「年轻人，都嫌我们这些老家伙迂腐了。不如你自己随便逛逛，我这园子不大，景色却还不错。」  
父亲在一旁给自己使了一个眼色，武长只能弯腰道歉，「是，给您添麻烦了。」  
当下便目送父亲和安倍老爷渐行渐远交谈的背影，不自觉舒了一口气，沿着他们相反的路线随意闲逛起来。

穿过一小片竹林，只见前面有一扇虚掩的门，武长上前推开发现是一处精致的庭院，一边是一个小池塘，种着几株白莲，随风吹来阵阵清香，沁人心脾。一侧是一排和室，黑漆漆的也不知道有没有人。武长走过去发现竟是一个书房，不同于普通书房的整洁干净，这里竟然随地都堆满书籍，有些书摊开放着，有些书甚至堆起半个人的高度，还有一些纸笔散落在榻榻米上。  
武长看了看，貌似没有人，禁不住好奇轻轻拉开纸门，啪的一声，一本书从一旁的书堆里掉落下来，落在武长脚边。他轻轻捡起，发现是夏目漱石的《我是猫》，书角露出一小截淡黄色纸张，打开一看发现竟然是一个符咒，上面龙飞凤舞的写着几串符号，原来是被拿来做了书签。武长不禁笑了出来，没想到以阴阳师为继承的安倍家居然有人对这一套这么不屑一顾，甚至把阴阳师视为神圣工具的符咒随手拿来做一本杂书的书签。当下也没有什么别的事情，便干脆坐在榻榻米上，顺着书签的那一页往下读了起来。  
不知过了多久，武长突然听到身后传来一阵咳嗽的声音，吓得他立马站了起来，紧紧盯着身后的书堆。只见一堆书突然松动了一下，一个人缓缓坐起身来，紧接着传来一阵更猛烈的咳嗽声，武长还没弄清楚是什么情况，就听见里面那个人说到，  
「你是谁，怎么会在这里？」  
「你……」  
这个人坐在书堆里，先是打了个哈欠，然后弯腰摸索着拿起一副眼镜戴上，之后才看清他的样子——一头短发，耸拉着一双下垂眼，也不知道是没睡醒还是本来如此，穿着衬衫套着休闲马甲，虽然衣服文质彬彬，但是那个还在打哈欠睡眼惺忪的样子完全搞不清这个人是什么状况……  
「你是？」武长试探着问了一句。  
「居然看着看着睡着了，真是麻烦死了……」那个男人暗自咕哝着，一边推开眼前的书一边反问道，「那你是谁？为什么会在这里？」  
「我是……安倍老爷邀请我来做客的……」  
「那个死老头子……啧」男人终于推开了眼前的书，试图站起来，「这里是我的书房，一般没人会过来，你可以赶快离开了，不然仆人会找不到你的。」男人推了推眼镜。  
「不好意思，打扰你了……我立刻就走。」武长微微欠了一个身，把手中的书放在地上，转身准备离开。  
「等一下……」男人跨过书堆走到武长身边来，弯下腰捡起那本书，  
「啧，你已经看到这里了啊……书签都拿走，我都不知道我上次看到哪里了嘛……真是麻烦死了」  
「不好意思……」武长也跟着蹲下来，伸手过去帮着往前翻页，「我记得是到这里，这一页」武长一边用手指着一边轻声读出来，「……偷偷跑进人家的院子里，居然还睡得如此坦然，使我不能不为它的胆量感到吃惊。 」  
「哈？」男人低头笑了起来，「我也为你偷偷跑进人家的院子里，居然还看得如此坦然的胆量感到吃惊。」  
武长脸上顿时绯红一片，努力的低下头不敢直视对方或许嘲弄的眼神，只听那个男人又说道，  
「唔，所以，你是谁？」  
「织田……织田武长」  
「哦……是那个插花的？」男人又笑了起来，「这么无聊的事情，你居然能做这么久，啧」  
「你说什么无聊？」武长抬起头，疑惑的盯着男人。  
「我是说，插花这么无聊的事情，你居然浪费这么多年在做」  
「不是……」武长妄图辩解。  
「这个世界上，有意思的事情太多了，当然，再有意思的事情，坚持做的时间一久，也会变得寡淡无趣。你若是兴趣使然便罢了，为了家族继承这种事情又何必这么委屈自己。」  
武长站起身来，「这只是我自己的选择，你又知道什么。」  
说罢头也不回，便转身离开了房间。  
男人看着他离开的背影，嘴角冒出一丝不易察觉的笑容，突然感觉之后的生活，应该不会那么乏味了。


	2. 第二章

距离那件事已经过去一个星期了，武长除了平日的插花练习，便是去大学上课，偶尔不想早早回家，便在图书馆自习看书。  
当他再次被扯进这段回忆的时候，是在一个平淡无奇的清晨。

他是在图书馆门口发现那个小家伙的。  
穿着隔壁高中的制服，乖乖的背着书包，时不时对路过的女生甜甜一笑，可爱的让人想摸头。  
然而武长并没有太过在意，拎起手包就准备离开的时候，被小家伙从后面追了上来。

「请问是织田武长吗？」身后传来的声音。  
「是……我是。」武长对着小家伙点了点头。  
「是这样的，」小家伙微微欠了欠身子，从书包里拿出一个信封递过去，「这是我家主人的请柬，请务必光临万事占卜阴阳屋。」  
「……阴阳屋？」  
「是的哦……地址在信封背面，我家主人今晚八点等候您的光临。」小家伙还在保持微笑。  
「哦……请问……」武长低头接过信封，正准备再详细询问的时候，小家伙已经一溜烟的跑走了。  
武长疑惑的打开信封，里面只有简单的一张纸，用蝇头小楷端正的写着，  
「阴阳屋于今晚八点恭候您的光临。」  
落款写着 安倍祥明 这个名字。  
「安倍……祥明？」武长喃喃自语。

祥明还躺在沙发上看书的时候，只听见的啪的一声，小狐狸的脸取代了书出现在自己面前。  
「任务完成，今天额外打工的报酬？」小狐狸气汹汹的说着摊开手掌伸到自己面前。  
「五百円，辛苦了。」把硬币放在小狐狸掌心，不忘抬头一笑。  
「哼……」小狐狸这才乖乖离开沙发，去吧台找水喝。「说吧，你又有什么阴谋诡计，居然主动去拉拢客户，还千叮万嘱要态度和善，尽量表现的可爱一点？」  
「唔……」  
「对方难道是什么财团的大少爷？啧，能念得起那种贵族大学的，一定有不少银子可以骗吧？」  
「你只猜对了一半哦……」祥明坐起身子，对小狐狸摇了摇手指。  
「嘛……现在就等晚上咯……」  
「装神弄鬼……」小狐狸不屑的说到，当然还在心里骂了无数遍死神棍……

结束了下午的课程，武长手里拿着早上小家伙递给自己的信封，独自一人来到商业街。下午已经翻来覆去看了好几遍，哪里都没有问题，但是哪里又都是疑惑。正当犹豫之际，身后又传来熟悉的声音。  
「是织田同学吗？这边请。」小家伙穿着一身狩衣，在自己身后站着。  
「请问……你家主人，是这位安倍祥明先生吗？」武长还没问完，就被小家伙拉着衣服下摆拖进旁边的小路。  
「这边走哦，到了你就知道了~」  
还没来得及问清楚，武长就看到小家伙指着居酒屋楼下一个简陋的招牌说到，「就是这里。」说着把人拉了进去。  
下了楼梯推开门，一个短发穿着白色和服的年轻男人背对着自己坐在吧台一侧，听见声音转过身来，  
「欢迎光临」歪头一笑。  
「是你……」  
「织田武长，织田花道家唯一继承人，头脑清晰文武双全，哦，还是令人想偷窥他沐浴的男人排名NO.1」  
「……」  
「在下安倍祥明，正如你所想，正是安倍晴明的后代。」说完走上前去，摸了摸一旁小家伙的头，「我的小狐狸，可爱不？」一双下垂眼笑着看自己。  
「等等……」武长打断他的话，「你不是……」  
「对啊，我就是安倍祥明啊」继续微笑的看着武长。  
「你是阴阳师？是安倍家的继承人？」武长瞪大眼睛看着眼前的男人。  
祥明含笑点了点头。  
「你为什么……」武长首先没有想到，当天那个睡在杂乱的书堆里面的男人，竟然是安倍家的继承人，而且他居然在商业街开了一家阴阳屋……

「织田少爷，你的问题太多了」祥明对他目瞪口呆的表现不以为意，随意的坐在一边继续说道，「我也没有义务和你解释我的选择。」拿起水杯喝了一口。  
「……」  
「但是，我请你来，并不是打算向你解释这个的。」祥明拿起折扇故弄玄虚的拍着手掌说到，  
「武长少爷，你难道没有发现，你被狐妖附体了吗？」  
「诶？」这一声，是武长和小狐狸同时发出的。

「你最近是不是感觉力不从心，诸事不顺？」  
「经常怀疑自己做某件事情的意义，但又无从解决？」  
「即使是别人的过错，你也会统统揽到自己身上，随意否定自己的人生？」  
「这是狐妖在迷惑你的心志啊，」祥明一句一句循循善诱道，  
「但是这对我来说是轻而易举可以解决的问题，只要除去附在你身上的狐妖，你就不会感到身上的枷锁越来越多，压力越来越大，和你父亲的关系自然也会缓和……怎么样，武长少爷，你不考虑一下吗？现在特惠除妖价只要五百円哦……」祥明眨眨眼。  
「啧」旁边传来小狐狸的嘲讽，心里却越发怀疑，以前神棍不是特别贪财的吗！一个咨询费就要一万円诶……这次居然这么便宜……哦，我明白了，放长线钓大鱼！真是不要脸，哼。

「不必了。」武长抬起头看着祥明，「谢谢你的好意，但是我不需要。」说完准备离开。  
祥明也只是静静看着他的背影，嘴角还是噙着一丝笑。  
「诶，你不去追他回来吗？」小狐狸问道。  
「不用，山不动，我动。」祥明用扇柄敲了敲小狐狸的头。


	3. 第三章

第二天武长依旧坐在教室里听着教授在讲台上授课，突然周围的学生传来一阵骚动，武长抬起头，发现祥明站在教室门口，穿着自己第一次见到他那时候的一套衬衫马甲，对着自己招招手。然后礼貌性的对教授点点头，迈步向自己走过来，无比自然的坐在旁边的座位上。  
「这节是什么课？」祥明凑过头去问道。  
「你怎么会来这里……」武长略微有点焦躁。  
「快点，这节什么课，老师在看我们」祥明用下巴指了指讲台方向，示意武长安静一点。  
「日本……文学史，在讲川端康成……」武长不耐烦的回答道。  
「哦……雪国嘛」祥明点点头，然后转过头去一脸认真的听课，再也没有其他动作。

直到下课，女生抱着书从自己身边走过时，还不时对身边的那个不速之客笑着试图打招呼，祥明也异常温柔的回以微笑。武长收拾课本，准备离这个人远一点的时候，教室门口却出现了一个让他更头疼的人。  
「武长！」乃衣拎着便当跑过来，「你下课了是吗？要不要一起吃饭？」  
「我……」  
「他和我有约了。」祥明在一旁突然冒出一句。  
「诶？」乃衣这才注意到武长身边还有一个人，「你是……」  
「武长没和你说嘛？」祥明站起来，谦谦君子的伸出手，笑着说道，「我是武长的男朋友，安倍祥明。」  
声音不大，却足以让整个教室的人都听到，武长的心突然跳的飞快，立刻反驳回去，  
「不是的，你们不要听他胡说！」说完拉着祥明的手立马冲出了教室。

直到来到一处没有人的教室，武长才开始气喘吁吁的质问道，「你刚才为什么要这么说？」  
「刚才在那里为什么不问我？」祥明并不在意对方的怒气与尴尬，抽了一个椅子坐在一边，  
「你是怕越抹越黑还是吸引更多人来教室围观？哦，也许会传到你父亲的耳朵里也说不定。」  
「你……」  
「别人的眼光，外界的看法，对你来说真的那么重要吗？」祥明盯着武长的眼睛问道。  
「我……」武长不敢直视对方的目光，只能把头低下来。  
「还是说你一定要维持织田家唯一继承人的尊严与体面，然后心甘情愿被这个名号绑架自己的人生？」  
「……」  
「所以对你来说，我大概是个离经叛道者吧？」祥明自嘲的笑笑，  
「在外面做神棍坑蒙拐骗？即使在家里也是没有地位，连房间乱成那样都没有仆人为我这个大少爷打扫一下」祥明顿了顿，「但是我没有选择过这个家庭，或者说，我没有选择的权利……」  
武长缓缓抬起头，不自觉的看着眼前男人深邃的眼睛。  
「最起码，我有权利不随便低头。」祥明叹了一口气，「我有选择我自己人生的权利，我也有继承我的家族的义务，但是，我不亏欠安倍家什么东西。」  
武长已经看不清祥明眼底氤氲着什么样复杂的情感了。  
「以后不要再随随便便就低头了，」祥明用手抬起武长的下巴，又突然笑了一声，  
「毕竟，抬头才能接吻啊……」  
武长已经听不到祥明后面一句说的是什么了，因为他的唇已经被眼前这个人夺走了。


	4. 第四章

「少爷……少爷……」管家在一旁轻轻推了一下武长。  
「……恩？」  
「练习已经结束，现在该是您的讲解时间了。」管家在武长身边恭敬地小声说道。  
武长这才如梦初醒，扫了一眼下面，学生都疑惑的看着自己，只能清咳两声掩饰尴尬，收了收心思，继续接下里的教学。

「你说，武长少爷这两天怎么了？」课程结束，两位穿着和服的少女在离开府邸的路上窃窃私语。  
「不知道，最近几天一直神思恍惚……不过帅哥就是帅哥，就算发呆也还是这么好看」一旁的少女掩嘴偷笑。  
「啊啦！我就说你怎么对花道这么感兴趣了……原来是，红鸾星动啊……」嘴上调笑着对方。  
「你胡说什么！花痴一下不可以吗？再说……人家以后是要继承织田本家的，我可不敢和大少爷谈情说爱……」少女低声叹了口气。  
「也是，这种家世哪有自由恋爱的权利，估计都是父母之命的家族联姻了吧，也不知道什么家世的大小姐能配得上他……」  
「咳咳」不知什么时候管家从小径一侧出现在两人面前，面无表情的说到，「两位小姐结束了课程请尽快离开吧，织田本家路径曲折，迷了路可就不好。」  
「是……」两人低头互看一眼，拉扯着对方的衣袖快步离开了。  
管家望着两人的背影，无声叹了口气，正欲转身离开，只见前方跑来一个女仆，看到自己急忙快步走过来，小声汇报到，「有……有人要拜访少爷……」  
「你怎么如何慌张？是什么人，把你吓成这样子……难道是少爷以前那些大学同学？」  
「不……不是……」女仆递上一张拜帖，「对方说自己叫安倍祥明……」  
管家接过拜帖，只见封面赫然画着一个安倍本家的家徽。

武长一个人坐在和室里，整理着桌上剩余的几只百合，脑海里挥之不去的，还是那天祥明在教室里吻了自己的场景。虽然自己当时推开他急匆匆的跑走了，但是和男人接吻……这件事情本身就已经冲击了他以往二十多年的人生观。  
根本不敢去想他为什么这么做，也不敢承认他之前的那番话也像是一颗石子，投进了自己波澜不惊的水面。学习花道，继承本家，是从小父亲就灌输给他的人生目标，自己从来没有想过可以挣脱。喜欢吗……不知道，大概已经养成了习惯吧。就连自己为人处世一贯的冷漠疏离，也更像是为了维护织田本家所做的一层面具。  
「少爷，有客人找您。」管家的声音从走廊上传来。  
「是谁？」武长正欲站起身来，纸门已经被拉开了。  
「是安倍祥明少爷。」管家恭敬地弯下身子，只见祥明穿着一身月牙色的和服，从管家身后走出来。  
「你……」  
「ほほほ……这真是……」还没等武长反应过来，祥明就已经一脚踏进和室，来回转悠起来。

「没想到武长少爷真是好雅兴，庭院外就是枯山水庭，独坐于此无论插花看书都是人生一大乐趣。」  
「你来做什么……」武长不理会他的话，走上前去质问道。  
「少爷……」管家在一旁轻声呵斥。  
「哦……看我都忘记了，」祥明向管家双手递过去一份包装精致的点心礼盒，「初次到访，一点心意。」管家行礼接了过去，用眼神示意武长不可再如此无礼，转身离开了和室，细心拉上了纸门。

「没有人了……你说吧，你来找我做什么」武长回到榻榻米上坐着，继续低头整理他的花束。  
祥明却又不理他，直接绕到他的身后看着他把一支支百合插到瓶子里面。  
「花虽芬芳终需落，人生无常启奈何。」  
「……」武长不为所动，依旧做着自己的事情，直到被人从身后握住了一只手。  
「你……」武长侧过脸去对着那个人。  
「及时行乐懂不懂……」祥明另一只手磨梭着他的耳垂。  
「拿开……」武长别扭的试图转过身去。  
妄图挣扎，祥明反而整个人贴在他的后背上，双臂环着武长的腰，在他耳边低声呢喃，  
「我不动了……你随意」  
「你放开……会被人看到……」武长小声说。  
「没关系，没有人的……」祥明把下巴抵在武长的肩上，两只手交叠抱着武长的腰，果真再也没有其他的动作。  
然而武长却被两人现在的姿势吓得不轻，一边竖起耳朵听着门外有没有仆人经过的声音，拿着百合的手也不自觉地略微颤抖，表面还在努力维持镇定。  
「放心，我听着呢，不会有人的……」祥明凑到他耳边说。「就算被人发现了，」祥明笑了一声，湿热的气息喷到武长耳边，「你就说你被轻薄了……不就行了……」  
「……你」武长紧紧捏住手中的百合茎，不自觉气得发抖。  
「……你到底来做什么的」  
「我来讨书的啊……」  
「……什么书？」  
「武长少爷前段日子去我的书房参观，介于看到我私藏的夏目漱石文集爱不释手，鄙人只能暂时忍痛割爱，与其约定两周后归还。这不今天，来讨书了吗……」  
「我没有拿你的书……」武长冷漠的回答道。  
「怎么没有？武长少爷不还和我约定好了，有机会愿意当面诵读……」祥明接着道，「偷偷跑进人家的院子里，居然还睡得如此坦然，使我不能不为它的胆量感到吃惊。」  
「我……」武长见他又拿这件事情嘲笑自己，不自觉语气严肃了些，「我并没有取走您的爱书，您也不必要三番两次来扰乱我的生活。」  
说罢强行掰开他环在自己腰上的手，直接站了起来。  
「还请您自重。慢走不送。」

「所以你是在害怕什么？」祥明倒是不为所动，还坐在榻榻米上问道。  
「只是和男人接吻而已，难道你之前没有过？」  
武长向前捂住他的嘴，「闭嘴……」一边下意识的看看门外。  
祥明拿开他的手，顺势把他整个人拉到自己身上，「那你要不要尝试一下，和男人做爱是什么滋味？」  
武长下意识甩过去一个巴掌，整张脸变得通红，妄图抽出自己的手站起来，却被祥明抱住自己的腰，整个人翻转过来，被死死压在榻榻米上。  
「放开我！」武长蹬着腿，想把祥明从自己身上踢下去。  
「我再交给你一个道理……对于自己没有尝试过的东西，不要轻易拒绝，比如……这个」祥明俯下身去，再次吻住武长的唇，不管身下的人如何拼命挣扎，一步步攻城略地，用舌头撬开对方的唇瓣，吮吸着他口腔里面的甘甜。  
然而剧烈的动作振幅并没有成功赶走自己身上的人，反而让武长的和服领口变得更加松散，露出好看的喉结和雪白的胸膛。  
「唔……」不知道什么时候，祥明的手一点点摸索到武长的胸前，用力把领口拉扯的更大，手也顺势滑进去，玩弄着武长的乳珠。直到两人都有点呼吸困难，祥明才放过武长的嘴巴，沿着脖颈一点一点吻下去，发出啧啧的水声。  
「滚开……」武长在祥明耳边气喘吁吁的小声怒道。  
祥明并不理会他，直接搂着腰把人抱起来坐在自己腿上，方便把武长上半身的和服褪的更多，直到露出一边的肩膀，才用唇一路吻过去，留下自己的痕迹。  
武长不敢大声呼喊，只能拼命用手推开祥明埋在自己胸前的头，然而自己一边的和服已经被完全褪下，一边的乳珠被对方捏在手中搓揉，只能低头努力克制不发出呻吟。  
「少爷」  
门口突然传来管家的声音，吓得武长整个人都不敢动，下意识紧紧攥住祥明的手臂，努力压低自己的声调说到，  
「什么……事情」  
「老爷刚刚回府，嘱咐您今晚六点去他的书房一趟。」  
「好……我知道了……」武长盯着纸门外跪坐在走廊地板上管家的身影，感觉全身的汗毛都竖了起来，只能拼命祈求他赶快走，不要进来，然而祥明还继续不怀好意的在轻轻啃着自己的肩头。  
「还……还有事情吗？」  
「是，少爷，请问客人已经离开了吗？」管家恭敬而略带疑惑的声音传来。  
「他……」武长一时不知道如何回答，只听见祥明突然说话了，  
「我在和武长少爷探讨文集，过一会就回去了。」  
「不好意思，是在下失礼了。」门外传来管家略带责备的声音。  
「没关系，我聊的很开心。」祥明接着说道。  
「是，那我就不打扰了，告退。」武长看着管家站起身来，确定他转身离开之后，才舒了一口气。没注意到祥明已经帮他把衣服拉好了。  
「待得时间太长，会引人怀疑的。」祥明对武长笑了笑，把他抱起来放在旁边，又细心的帮他系好和服的腰带。  
「我也该走了。」祥明站起来，看了看武长说道。  
从他站起来到离开拉上纸门，武长始终也没有抬起头看他一眼。


	5. 第五章

从父亲的书房出来，管家就在一旁递上一本名册。  
「这是铃木小姐的资料，以及家族成员的简单情况。少爷 这次外出授课虽说是以铃木老夫人授课的名义，但是也请……」  
「相亲是吗？」武长打断了管家的话，只看见对方恭敬地低下头，表示默认。

与此同时，阴阳屋却被闹得人仰马翻。  
「大小姐，我知道您是想求恋爱符，但是怎么也不应该看中这个神棍吧……」小狐狸在商业街上努力拦住一个往前扑腾的女生。  
「但是帅啊！」女生星星眼看着小狐狸试图争辩。  
「不瞒您说他之前可是做过牛郎的诶就是那种为了钱什么都愿意做人品特别特别烂在商业街专门干坑蒙拐骗的事情一次占卜收费两万円黑人黑面又黑心您可千万不要被他的表象迷惑了！」小狐狸努力擦汗。  
「为了钱？那我们家，有好多好多钱……他是不是就会喜欢我了？」  
「我不就是为了杜绝这种可能才死命拦着你吗……」小狐狸心里叨咕，一不留神就被人抓住了后领。  
「铃木小姐，」祥明一手拎着小狐狸的后领，淡淡的对着女生说道，「如果我的消息没错，您不是今天上午刚刚参加完一场相亲？」  
「诶？」铃木小姐疑惑的看着安倍祥明，「你怎么知道……」  
「没什么」祥明脸上还是继续挂着淡淡的笑，并不解释对方的疑惑。  
「只是相亲而已，」铃木小姐有点不耐烦的踢了踢路上的石子，「而且对方也并没有表现出来多大的热情」  
「所以呢？」祥明嘴角微微动了一下。  
「没有什么所以，」铃木小姐无奈的说，「不欢而散罢了。」

此刻的织田本家，收拾完剩余的材料的武长最后才从榻榻米上站起来，向前来观摩的前辈微微鞠一躬之后缓缓踱出教室。漫不经心的沿着走廊走回自己屋里，还未转身关上拉门，便从背后被人抱个满怀。  
「你又来做什么……」武长轻叹一口气，双手却自然无力的搭在那人的手臂上，身体不由自主的也软了下去。  
祥明只是把头深埋在武长的脖颈处，不回答他的问题，  
「想我了吗……」继续凑上去，轻轻啮咬着武长的耳垂。  
「今天……」  
「恩？」  
「今天父亲和铃木家的老爷去喝茶了。」武长低垂着头，听着那人灼热的呼吸喷在自己的耳畔，好像这样才能感觉到，自己并不是孤身一人。  
「我听说了……等过几天，我祖父身体健朗了，也让他来织田府上‘喝茶’……」说罢便把怀里的人按到了前面的榻榻米上，手也自觉地去解开身下那人的白色和服腰带。  
「有时候我想，偶尔放纵一次，也没什么不可以……」武长转过头来看着身后的这个男人，文质彬彬的眼镜早就被他摘了扔在一边，漆黑深邃的眸子盯着自己，身下的和服也被他扯得凌乱，束腰还缠在腰上，自己的领口却已大大敞开，直接贴在温热的榻榻米上，一不留神就被祥明四处摸索的手掌握住了下端。  
此时已是傍晚，而织田家少爷房间门口却还是空无一人，仆人们早就熟知这位少爷的喜好冷清的脾性，没有他的吩咐，连庭院里都不会有人的踪迹。  
夕阳西下的余晖洒进和室的地板，温热却不刺眼，氤氲着武长的面孔，目光灼灼，红唇微启，祥明下意识的吻着他的唇，顺便伸进舌头勾着对方的舌一起纠缠，整个房间只能听见啧啧的水声和衣物之间的摩挲声。  
结束了一个深吻，两人都是衣衫凌乱，也不知刚才是谁扯了谁的衬衫扣子滚落在地，也不知是谁脱去谁的裤子连着衣带丢置一边，只是两人都是呼吸凌乱，鼻尖对着鼻尖，祥明略微歪一下头，轻触式的吻着武长的唇，一点一点，好像对待珍藏多年的宝物，而身下已经用手指灵活的在武长的炙热处摩挲着，是不是用指甲盖轻轻刮去端口溢出的液体。  
「唔……唔…………」情到浓时，武长呜咽着释放在祥明手里，眼中早已蕴着一层薄雾。  
祥明含着黯哑的嗓音在武长脸颊处舔坻着，「所以我只是大少爷您放纵一次的工具吗？」  
「……」武长已经感觉身上那人的手指缓缓推入自己的后庭，一根，两根，借着刚才自己的释放润滑着，微微的有些胀痛，听到这些话却是整个人都冷下来了，按着自己的性子，却也不想辩驳，扭过头去不理睬他。  
「武长少爷可要记得好好待我，万万不要始乱终弃才好」祥明贴着武长的唇，一点一点舔着身下人水润的唇瓣。  
「你……」武长被折辱正欲发火，准备伸手推开身上这人，却一个揽腰被祥明抱起，后庭直捅捅的插入一个炙热。  
「恩……痛……」武长一瞬间被痛的激出了眼泪，硬是含着不掉落下来，祥明只能用唇舌一点点吮吸掉，顺着面颊一路舔到胸口的殷红，嘴里喃喃道:  
「你到底让我拿你怎么办……」  
说罢，加快了身下的运作。

情事过后，空气散发着淫靡的气息，武长躺在一侧，金色的阳光氤氲在他光洁的裸背，和服随意的搭在腰间，只遮到大腿根部，延绵下去去白皙却染了几朵吻痕的长腿，祥明侧身坐在一侧，低头读着从一旁的矮桌上抽出来的书，书脊已经微微泛黄，翻书的时候也不是听到沙沙拉拉的清脆声，武长抬头看着祥明，此时的他早已带上了圆框眼镜，嘴角含着不羁的笑，微微下垂的眼角，余光却不时瞥向自己。  
「怎么了？」是暗藏着情欲的深沉嗓音。  
武长只是看着他，也不说话。  
祥明俯下身子，嘴巴凑在武长耳边一句一句读着：  
「花虽芬芳终需落，  
人生无常岂奈何。  
俗世凡尘今朝脱，  
不恋醉梦免蹉跎。」  
武长凝神看着眼前的人，喃喃道：  
「诸行无常，是生灭法，生灭灭已，寂灭为乐。」  
说罢看着抬起腰，用手勾着祥明的脖颈，主动凑了上去找他的唇…………


	6. 第六章

六  
箱根的深秋，天气已经逐渐转凉，山林深处的温泉旅馆，掩藏在层林尽染的枫叶之中，更显得幽深寂寥。老板娘礼节性的询问房间内独坐的青年是否需要其他的服务，被礼貌的拒绝之后方迈着轻盈的步伐离开，周围又陷入一片死寂。织田武长站起身，拉开房间一侧的推门，步入眼帘的除了精致的庭院内一方潺潺的温泉池，便是后方漫山遍野妖娆的红叶。眼看时间还早，便解了和服，迈入温泉之中。

悠悠转醒的时候，武长感觉到有人伏在自己身后，一只手摩挲着自己耳朵边的碎发。  
「你看，下雪了」那个人贴在武长耳边喃喃说道。  
武长慵懒的睁开眼睛，还带着一丝倦意，零落的小雪花飞舞在山间，偶尔调皮的落在他的睫毛上，迅速被温泉水氤氲的温热的身子融化成一滴雪水，顺着侧脸滑落下来。  
「嗯……」武长又悠悠合上双眼，却感觉到身后人贴的更近了一些，把他压迫在温泉池边。  
「别睡了，做些有意思的事情吧……」声音戏谑。  
「嗯？」武长不为所动，只是象征性的哼了一声。  
「我到这的时候天色已经完全暗了下去，没看到漫山枫林的风景」  
「明儿早上再看也是一样的」  
「明早我就要回去了……」  
「那就下次再来看罢。」话一出口两人便沉默了，还有下次吗？武长暗忖，知道自己无意间又说了伤害彼此的言语，倒主动放软了身子，转过身抱着身后那人。  
安倍祥明并没有多少介意，但故意不说话佯装受伤，借此换来对方难得的主动服软，倒是正中下怀。  
「不说这些了，以后如何，此刻便是好的」  
「嗯……」武长抱着祥明的身子，靠的更紧了一些，头转过来，找着他的唇。  
祥明微微低下头迎着他，只换来一个安慰性的吻，略微冰凉的唇微微贴上又转瞬离开，又立即把头埋进了自己的脖颈。祥明无奈的笑了笑，侧过头一点一点吻着武长的耳畔，吮吸着他的耳垂，听到怀中人越发急促的喘息，搂着自己的双臂抱的更紧了一些。

雪下得愈发大了起来。一片片雪花飘落在水面，悄无声息的消失在尘世间。武长伸出手，看着雪慢慢融化在自己掌心，突然开口问道，  
「呐……你说我们会不会被冻死在这里？」  
祥明抬起头，主动握住武长伸出去的手，拉着他的手放到他的胸前，  
「这里不是热的吗？」  
是自己砰砰的心跳声。  
「还是这里？」  
祥明拉着他的手，握住了他下半身半抬头的阴茎。  
武长下意识想挣脱住两人的手，却被祥明按得更紧了一些。  
「我帮你」祥明靠近了身子说，手包裹着武长的手，在温泉水里有技巧的撸动着。  
「……」武长呼吸慢慢变得急促，上半身冰冷，下半身滚烫，眼中的情欲慢慢变得炙热，主动凑过去咬住祥明的下唇。  
「别……别动了……」武长含糊不清的说到。  
「吻我」祥明只是垂着眼睛看他。  
武长只能贴过去，触碰似的贴着祥明的唇，若即若离。  
「不……不要了……我要出来了」武长的眼睛已近快憋红了，两人炙热的手心和滚热的温泉水流一起冲击着自己最脆弱的部位，只能感觉到身下越来越快的手速，想推开，不想推开，只能再次压过去抱住祥明的手臂，把头埋到他的胸前感受灭顶的快感。  
「舒服吗？」祥明轻笑着舔祗着他的耳垂，看着他全身因为欲望变成通透的粉红色，终于把手从武长疲软的阴茎上移开，安抚性的搂着他，轻抚着他的后背，感受着怀中的躯体从颤抖慢慢恢复平静，最后用绵密的吻覆盖住他的嘴唇，释放之后的武长仿佛也被打开了情欲的开关，主动迎合着他的吻，微微张开嘴巴迎接着对方黏腻的舌在自己的齿间游走，不由自主发出呻吟，更像是在两人之间投下一剂更加猛烈地催情剂，两人同样勃起的性器互相触碰着，在温泉水中变得更加炙热，祥明下意识把搂着对方的手臂收的更紧，让两人之间距离更近一些，手掌从武长的腰侧游离到臀部摩挲，两只手各自握住一片臀部揉捏，恶意的掰开让温泉水更大面积流过武长的臀缝，感受到对方在自己怀里微微颤抖。  
「听说温泉水很润……」祥明轻轻咬住武长的唇瓣，又离开他的唇一点一点吻着他被氤氲到绯红的脸颊，故意发出淫秽的水渍声，两只包裹住他臀瓣的手不怀好意的在穴口试探，用手指轻轻扒开后穴口的嫩肉，让温泉水缓缓流淌进去，冲刷着内穴壁，就着润滑再伸进自己的手指。  
「嗯……嗯…………」武长紧紧抱着祥明的肩膀，浑身上下每个毛孔都被刺激的舒张开来，口中早已按耐不住的呻吟。  
「指交也会高潮吧……」祥明贴着祥明的耳畔故意说起下流的话来，  
「我的两根手指，都在你的后穴里……你要不要尝试一下夹紧他……用后面夹紧他……」  
「不……不要」  
「真紧……以前是怎么吞进去的，恩？」  
武长主动贴过去，蹭着祥明的脖颈，大口喘着气对他说，  
「进来……用那个……进来…………」  
祥明嘴角上扬，缓缓抽出了自己的手指，转而抱紧他的腰离开水里，没走两步便跌落在房间的榻榻米上，武长顺势趴在他的身上，两俱同样滚烫的躯体紧紧贴合在一起，祥明扶着他的腰让他坐在自己身上，一边用手拂去他被打湿而贴在脸颊上的碎发，成功被挑起了情欲的武长貌似不满足于现状，坐在祥明身上不安分的摇摆。祥明知道他想要，慢慢支起手臂想把人压在身下，却被武长重新按回榻榻米上。  
「我……坐上去……」武长低垂着头，刘海遮住了他自认为羞耻的表情。只见他先是慢慢弯下腰去，往后挪了挪，俯身握住祥明已经完全勃起的阴茎，先是试探性的舔了舔，再缓缓含进去一个顶端，毫无技巧性的舔了几口，而祥明却被这对方的主动示好的情景刺激的差点射了出来。武长并没有经验，只能简单的用唾液润滑了一下对方的阴茎，想撑着榻榻米的时候却被祥明握住了双手，撑在他身体两侧，借着支撑力缓缓坐了下去。  
刚开始进去的时候还是有被强制扩张的疼痛，武长忍不住跌落在祥明的身上，趴在他的脖颈边呻吟，祥明安慰的抚摸着他光裸的后背，从一旁扯过来一件浴衣搭在武长的身上，然后挺了挺腰，把自己的硕大再送进去一点，双手握着武长的腰让他慢慢坐下去，不顾武长的挣扎一点点向内挤压到最深，直到触碰到那一点两人才同时发出满意的叹息声。武长双臂撑在祥明的胸口，开始慢慢晃动自己的腰肢，上下摆动来获得快感。刚刚才披上的浴衣顺着后背滑落下来，只有臂肘还套着两只衣袖。  
屋外的雪越来越大，庭院内略微刺骨的寒风吹进来，武长的后背被冻得微微颤抖，整个后穴却被完全撑开，含着祥明的炙热，机械性的摆动好像已经失去了知觉，祥明慢慢坐起来，让他靠在自己怀里，帮他把浴衣重新披上，连衣袖都仔细的帮他套上，然后顺势让他搂着自己的脖子，才蛮横的开始挺着腰，在他后穴大力抽插。嘴唇温柔的吻着武长的脸颊，阴茎却在武长的身下肆虐，上半身温柔地能够滴出水来，下半身却粗暴的像一团燃烧的烈火。武长闭上眼睛，靠在祥明的肩膀，轻轻叹了一口气。  
如同性事中的二人并没有多少交流，大概是凛冬将至的萧瑟感，就算互相紧靠的躯体再怎么火热，内心却依旧像结了霜一样死寂。当然这只是织田武长单方面的想法，他已经放纵了自己太多次，下一次会有吗？又是什么时候？谁也说不清楚。和同性的性爱比起普通的男女恋情更多了一些禁忌——武长低头看了看自己因为高潮而耸立起来的乳珠，双腿之间沾满了彼此粘稠的精液——即便如此自己不还是自甘堕落到如今这般……淫荡的样子……  
武长闭上眼睛，直到被祥明从身后抱住。  
「初春之原野，为君摘嫩菜。漫天之白雪，轻沾湿衣带。」  
武长听见祥明在自己身后发出一声轻笑，微微颦眉。  
「难道织田少爷也同聪子小姐一般许配了人家？」  
武长还未作声，祥明已然压了上去，  
「怕什么，最遭莫不是像我一般被赶出家门，算命谋生罢了……」挑了挑眉，这边却早已偷偷再次解开了武长的衣带。


End file.
